Uchiha Naruto
by Darksharingan7
Summary: Meh, the full summary is inside, pairing are either Naruino,sak or Sasusak,ino


PROLOUGE: Change of Destiny!

Well, First story so be gentle please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I use in this story!

Summary:

Naruto's mother was Sasuke's mother's younger sister. Both Being orphans and the closest Relatives, they lived together turning out quite diffrently, did I mention that Sasukes Got a Demon too? Pairings are either Naruto/Ino, Naruto/ Sakura or Sasuke/ Sakura, Sasuke/ Ino, you vote and choose plz...

On with the Story:

A ten year old boy with two babies in his arms ran down an alley leading to the Hokage Tower. As

he burst through the front door of the Tower he noticed that there was only one man in the room,

as the others left to fight the demons, Kazama Arashi, the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought my brother, Sasuke, and your son, Naruto, as you requested my lord."

The ten year old, also known as Uchiha Itachi,the prodigy as He was already a Jounin at 10, said

in a hurry.

"Yes, give them to me and run as fast and as far as you can young one."

So Itachi handed them over to the Hokage and ran as the Hokage had ordered.

"Ahh, my son, please forgive me for giving you this burden, but atlas, its the only way. And you

young Sasuke, I hope you and your family will forgive me as well, but I must." With that said he

hurriedto the top of the tower and stood ontop of the roof. He watched the two demons tearing at

his town. The kyuubi, killing people with just a wave of one of her nine tails, and the wolf

demon known as Blood fang, tearing down buildings with his massive fangs, making them fall and

kill the people below whom were trying to stop him.

"DEMONS!" The Hokage's voice rang out from the roff of the tower, stoping the battle, no the

massacre, in its place and got both the demon's attention. "WHY MUST YOU ATTACK OUR VILLAGE?

WELL NEVERMORE!" At that he started dowing the handseals for the five point seal.

He held out both his hand, palms up, as he finished the the seal's handseals, which shot beams

from both his hands at the demons, hitting them both in the face.

As they started being sucked in, they clawed and grabbed onto anything and everything they could,

but to no use. They then were sucked into two little ball of energy. The Hokage then place a ball

into each child, who were lying next to him watching the whole thing.

Both babies screams could be heard as the balls were plunged into their stomaches. The hokage

then started tilting and leaning back and started to fall but Itachi came and caught him.

As Itachi laid the Hokage down softly, he whispered, "I'm sorry to ask Itachi-kun but could you

take care of my son?" he asked.

"Of course Hokage-sama,"

"Thank you, Itachi-kun, thank you." With that he fell out of counsiousness.

Itachi felt for a pulse and sighed in relief as he felt a small, weak one, but still one. Then

He just watched and waited for the other ninjas who were coming to check on their Hokage.

--------------

The next day around five pm, the hokage finally died in the hospital.

Itachi was the by his bedside holding Naruto, when he heard the heart monitors solitary beep,

meaning that the Hokage's heart had stopped. He ran out of the room screaming for a nurse

but when he finally got one, it was to late and the Hokage had passed away,

-------------

At the Hokage's funeral everyone had the day off to attend and they did. Itachi, carrying Naruto,

walked over to his mother who was carrying Sasuke.

"Hey mom when I was talking to the Hokage after he sealed the demons, he made me promise that

we'd take after Naruto, is that ok?" Hes asked.

"Actually dear, me and your father had already decided to take him in, as we are his closest

family."

"Oh great, lets go pay our respects and say good bye for one last time." After saying that he and

his mom walked up to the Hokage's coffin and laid a white rose ontop of it.

"Hokage-sama, like I promised, I will take good care of your son, my cousin if you didn't know,

And I hope you have a good life wherever you are right now." Itachi said solemnly.

At that point Naurto started crying and that started Sasuke crying. Itachi's mother was having a

hard time holding on to Sasuke and accidently dropped him.

Suprisingly, he landed on his feet and waddled over to Itachi and kicked him in the foot, while

still crying. Itachi who was having a hard time holding onto the ever wiggling Naruto, threw him

in surprise into a tree from the kick.

Naruto just got right back up from being thrown into a tree and waddled to Sasuke and Itachi,

while still crying. When he got over there he and Sasuke stopped crying and started laughing.

Then Naruto with his right hand shook Sasuke's right hand.

All the adults were watching in surprise, Sasuke was dropped and landed on his feet, and Naruto

was thrown into a tree and got right back up and walked to Sasuke.

..WHAT THE HELL! They where only three days old!

----

Ya good place to stop huh?

well this is my first story as you can probably tell.  
plz read and review if want,  
later 


End file.
